1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic couplings. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of hydraulic port fittings such as used in automobiles, aircraft, and the like.
2. Related Art
There are many port fittings on the marketplace currently which are designed to connect tubing or hydraulic hose to power equipment such as brake calipers etc. The most frequently used methods of attachment are the tube-to-port and the "banjo" type fittings. The former is used in brake, power steering, and air conditioning systems, and the latter predominantly in brake systems.
The problem with both technologies is that they are prone to leaks which are both expensive and dangerous. Warranty and in-house costs of fixing such leaks may become quite large, and the environmental consideration of the effects of such loss of contaminating fluids cannot be ignored.
Traditionally, the hydraulics supply industry has recommended better surface finishes and tighter tolerances in manufacture in order to minimize the potential for leaks. This has, however, failed to adequately answer the problem. To adequately address this problem, the causes of the leaks in two prior art port fittings must be examined. Descriptions of the tube-to-port and "banjo" port fittings are presented below which include an examination of their inherent inadequacies.